


Blue Blooded

by Prism_Walker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Build, how to tag this yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Walker/pseuds/Prism_Walker
Summary: Detroit, the steel city that homes not only humans, but androids.That holds a bountiful amount of crimes that keeps many members of the DCPD on their toes.But when an unexplainable phenomena and the questionable RA9 comes into play, Noah Renwick finds himself working alongside his acquaintance, Hank Anderson, and a new, unexpected ally, an android sent by CyberLife.(Mostly viewed through Connor's story perspective, all the while adding scenes in between for what we don't see in game!)





	1. Author's Note

This fandom has dragged me into a deep, inescapable hell, and to be honest, I'm okay with that.

Hey there! Thanks for clicking on my work and reading this trash! My name is Prism and this is my first ever work for the Detroit: Become Human fandom!   
Although this isn't my first work here on AO3, I'm still rather new to sharing my work, so constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated!

I have a basic formula for my works, so here's the run down!   
My notes at the beginning of the work will always have a song that inspired the chapter, so feel free to click on those if you're curious!  
The notes at the end of the work are where I talk to you guys, and post some personal commentary! 

As for the work itself, this is another writing exercise I'm doing alongside my other work here on the website! Updates may differ release date wise, but you can bet that this work is going to be completed!

That aside! Feel free to leave a comment, question, general conversation starter, or a critique in the comments! You can definitely bet that I'll (try to) respond to them all! Stuff like that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside and will ultimately help me grow as a writer!

Thanks for reading, hope you readers have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 1: Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by : [Detroit: Become Human OST | Hostage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8cJt3vmAuA)

**Date:**

**Aug 15th, 2038**

**Time:**

**PM 8:15: 23**

Noah had been to many crime scenes in his life. Ranging from the Red Ice Raids back in 2031, to the ever frequent aftermaths of a gang fallouts in the underdark of Detroit.

But _this._

 _This_ was new.

Androids have always been a staple in the ever growing world of technology, as the first ever models received an abhorrent amount of praise and attention when they were first released to the public. The countless amounts of the populace, not just Americans, decided to bring home these androids to be loyal servants. To bend and form to the will of their masters. And they did for many years…

But this, in Noah’s memory, was the first ever case of an android, the ever loyal servant to humanity, taking the life of its master.

It was a clear, warm summer evening in Detroit. One that Noah was going to enjoy down in the Eden Club as a frequent member. Instead, he found himself in the company of Captain Allen as well as the rest of the Detroit city SWAT team, piled into a compact and a suddenly suffocating elevator heading to the 70th floor to respond to the hostage call made by the hysterical Caroline Phillips. She informed them, through muffled sobs and hitched syllables, that three DCPD officers arrived on the scene within a few short minutes to try and rescue her daughter that was taken as a hostage by their Android. But with the near perfect mechanical precision, their android executed them before they could even look at her daughter, so she says.

The thought made the hairs on Noah’s arms stand at attention.

“We are to locate not only the hostage, Emma, but Caroline as well,” Allen said, turning to face the huddled mass of blinking lights and black tactic gear of the SWAT team, “And-” his eyes fell on Noah, who was shoved into the far back corner of the elevator, brows drawn in irritation, “To keep Detective Renwick alive. He’s to try and find out what the hell has happened to the android until the negotiator’s arrival at 8:30, do you all understand?”

A resounding _‘Yes, Sir!’_ shook the metal lift in response.

Allen nodded and turned just in time as the doors opened, and the figures cloaked in black filed out of the metal deathtrap accordingly, rifles aimed down the hall as they all shuffled cautiously down.

With a heavy sigh, Noah adjusted his bulletproof vest from underneath his grey DCPD hoodie and bomber jacket, and promptly took out his pistol that was nestled in the waistband of his black jeans. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he knew blood was drawn as the scent of copper hung heavy in the air, and began to drift down the hall. He scrunched his nose in response, even though he was used to the scent of blood the aroma could put any individual with common sense on edge.

Noah stalked down the hall, scanning the surroundings with supreme caution. Somewhere in the luxurious household held a machine, a being made _without_ human error with _human_ blood on its hands.

The thought rang ironic in Noah's mind.

Knocking himself out of his reverie, he began to inspect the hall. The first thing he noticed was the pile of shoes situated to his left, and he crouched down to inspect them. _‘Three different sizes in total, meaning that we are only dealing with three supposed family members, Emma, Caroline, and the father-’_ His thoughts got cut off immediately as the first gunshot resounded from inside the penthouse, and Noah responded in a flash as he jumped to his feet and his gun was summoned in front of him with a quick snap of his wrists.

“Hand over the hostage!” Captain Allen’s voice boomed from somewhere farther in. Noah felt his stomach churn as he heard a little girl scream in response and the sound of broken glass shatter.

“Fuck,” he breathed quietly as he jogged down the hall, and swung to his right to reveal what looked like the aftermath of a shoot out. Which uneased him, considering that the SWAT team had only just arrived.

The SWAT members had their visors now pulled over their faces as they ran from one room to the next, calling out safety checks and giving the ‘all clears’.

Bullets peppered the thin glass television to Noah’s right that acted as a divider to separate the living room from the walkway.

The penthouse was large, he noted almost immediately, oddly large for a family of three and their prosthetic pet to be living in-

Another gunshot rang out to his right and Noah tucked himself behind the wall, “Release the hostage, _NOW!”_ Allen boomed from beyond the wall. It was then Noah heard sobbing coming from the purple bedroom opposite of him, it’s eerie violet lighting letting out broken whimpers and muffled pleas.

Noah sighed, this was his least favourite part, dealing with the victims still left at the scene. He stalked over quietly and poked his head in to see a SWAT member consoling a woman sitting on a lilac bed, her loose green shirt stained with tears and spare hairs falling from her bun.  

Noah could tell immediately that this bedroom belonged to someone much younger than the lady present before him.

Walking over Noah nodded to the SWAT member, “I’ll take it from here,” he said quietly, tucking his pistol back into the band of his jeans. The black figure nodded before walking away.

“Mrs Phillips?” Noah called quietly as he approached with caution, her only response was another broken sob as she was staring down at a tablet screen. “Caroline?” He pressed.

Caroline lifted her head, her tears were illuminated by the light coming off of the screen, “P-please,” she sniffed, “Please you have to save my daughter…”

Noah crouched down in front of her and plucked the tablet, “We will, I just need some information from you,” he looked down at the paused video to see the android suspect and a young girl he expected was the hostage, “Think you can do that, Caroline?”

She stared at the wall, looking nowhere in particular, fading.

“Mrs. Phil-” Another gunshot had Noah whipping his head back to the door and a scream to part from the mother’s lips.

It was going to be a long fifteen minutes.

 

He hadn’t been able to pluck any useful information from the victim in the past five minutes, he expected as such anyways, considering her mental state at the moment and the hysterical adrenaline pumping through her veins. The gunshots and pained outcries from the SWAT members didn’t seem to help her situation, either.

He did, however, manage to learn about the androids name, Daniel, and the daughter, also the unfortunate hostage, Emma. From what he understood, they were good companions, at least Emma appeared to have an affection for the android.

Noah’s brows knitted together, he already despised this android for putting the young girl in danger, especially one that had an adoration for the mechanical man.

The realisation of him getting nowhere information wise and with the added stress of rescuing and securing a little girl, Noah excused himself gently from the mother, informing her that a SWAT member will keep her safe.

As a guard entered the room, Noah ran a frustrated hand through her curly black bedhead, irritation and stress, a deadly concoction to make a very pissed of individual, was bubbling inside of him.

As he exited the bedroom, he noted how the SWAT team swarmed around the balcony doors near the kitchen, rifles poised to the rogue android and its captured prey beyond the glass.

He heaved a heavy sigh, at least he investigate the scene in some safety now.

He walked over to the living room keeping low to the ground and avoid the gun chambers of the SWAT team to investigate the dead body of none other than John Phillips, the father and husband of the household. Three blooming, lethal bullet wounds dotted his body, and his blood began to soak through his sweater and seep into the carpet below him.

Noah brought his sombre steel eyes to look at the dead man before him, and lifeless olive eyes gleaned back. With a grimace, Noah brought his hand to close the lids, sealing the father’s gaze off from the world once and for all.

Another gunshot and another pained cry echoed from somewhere on the balcony, but this time, Noah didn’t even flinch. He was far too angered to react. He knew something was wrong with the Android's code, so he couldn't exactly blame the plastic body, but rather the numbers that made up his sentient being. It was enough on his plate to deal with corrupted humans, now he had to worry about Androids of all things. 

And for the Android to have the audacity to place a _little girl_ of all beings in danger made Noah's anger peak.

The detective rolled onto the balls of his feet and walked towards the window only to feel a heavy gloved hand fall on his shoulder, “Be careful,” a male voice warned from beyond the visor, “The thing is unstable.”

Noah bit back a retort, _‘of course the thing is bloody unstable’_ but he only nodded in turn, “Right.” He pulled back the curtain to investigate the scene. The city lights painted the terrace in a soft glow, and the light from the large pool situated towards the right of the terrace illuminated a floating body, face down on the water’s surface. Noah felt his lip curl in distaste, the Android had already taken the lives of three  DCPD and two SWAT members, his next target could be anyone else in the vicinity, or worse, Emma. His eyes slowly slipped across the scene and landed on the Android, Daniel, once blue LED now a vicious, glowing red. The android stood rigidly at the edge of the balcony. His free arm securely wrapped around Emma, and the pistol pointed directly…

At Noah.

A gunshot shattered through the glass and a bullet connected with the young detective’s shoulder.

Noah would’ve cried out in agony if it hit flesh.

But thankfully it only connected with hard plastic.

The bullet ripped through his jacket and hoodie, only to be lodged halfway through his prosthetic android right arm. The SWAT team recoiled in shock but Noah only let out a heavy irritated sigh as his body bounced back from the impact of the bullet before being dragged back from the window by the gloved hands of two SWAT members.

“Detective! Are you okay?” One asked as they inspected his body for any bloodshed, and they froze when the pushed up his jacket and hoodie to see the shining plastic.

“I’m fine,” he hissed, his anger finally began to boil over, “This android is _really_ starting to piss me off,” Noah growled under his breath, “This is gonna cost me a small fortune to repair.”

“Fall back, Detective,” one of the soldiers said, his voice somewhat panicked, “It isn’t safe for you up here.”

Noah straightened himself out and rolled down his sleeves again, his ears perking at the distant hum of the incoming helicopters, “Where’s Captain Allen?” He asked the armoured unit to his right. An uncontrollable irritation and venom now lacing his tone.

“In the master bedroom looking at the surveillance,” he replied calmly, “Detective, please refrain from approaching the Android, the negotiator should be here soon.”

“It’ll be a miracle if that negotiator is able to approach that Droid,” Noah responded turning on his heel, “He’s far too angered and scared, especially with all of us here.”

“You think that machine has feelings, Detective?” The other guard let out a bark of laughter, “I say we go out there and shoot the thing.”

“Oh what a _fantastic_ idea,” Noah replied, his voice dripping sarcasm, “Lose an Android and an innocent little girl. The fuck did they teach you back at the academy.” He spat. It wasn't intended, if anything, Noah was more angry at himself for behaving as such. But the idea that he had no power to go out there and save the little girl and the Android make him more vexed at himself than anyone else.

The SWAT member grabbed Noah by the scruff of his hoodie and dragged him close, “I don’t need any god damn sarcasm from any smug, pretty boy detective you hear me? If we _shoot_ the damn thing-”

“That android, he’s showing _fear,”_ Noah growled back and he dislodged the heavy hand from his sweater, “What would you do if that was a real human, huh? Shoot it still? Say ‘Fuck it’ and let that little girl fall with him?”

 _“It_ isn’t a real person-”

“Renwick!” Captain Allen’s voice rang from the bedroom nearby, “Get over here, now!”

With a growl and a glare into the visor of the SWAT member, Noah turned on his heel and walked away, testing his reflexes on his right hand. His index finger and middle finger were frozen, the bullet likely snapping the wire connection. Letting out a muffled swear Noah glanced back over his shoulder at the shattered glass.

He knew how both hostages and criminals acted in these scenarios. Their mindsets, emotions, thought and actions right down to how to calm them down.

He knew because he’s been in both sets of shoes before.

He knew how to deal with _human_ criminals, _Androids,_ however, was new to him.

Noah entered the doorway to see Caroline grabbing onto Allen’s bulletproof vest, weeping unintelligible words. Noah walked over and gently plucked the mourning mother off of the SWAT Captain.

Allen turned to him, and his brow furrowed, “Did you get shot?”

Noah looked at his right arm, “Yeah, nowhere important though.” He looked back up at the Captain, “Gonna be getting some money out of CyberLife for this one.”

“You’d better,” He straightened out his vest, “Please escort Phillips out with one of my men, this area is no longer safe.”

“No, no! I’m not leaving my daughter out there!” Caroline thrashed in Noah’s grip, “Let me go!”

Captain Allen suddenly pulled out his phone, and Noah saw the irritation set back on his face as he answered an incoming call.

“Let’s go, Mrs Phillips,” Noah grunted as she continued to thrash, thankfully another SWAT member aided the detective on escorting her out.

It was then Noah heard through the earpiece on the aiding SWAT member, “Negotiator on site, repeat, negotiator on site.” Noah let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding relief instantly flooding through him.

“No, stop....I...I...I Can’t leave her,” Caroline wept as Noah and the other guard had to drag her away from the scene.

“I understand, Mrs Phillips but it’s for you, and your daughter’s safety,” Noah coaxed gently as another heavy sob escaped her lips.

As soon as they were about to round the corner did a new figure appear, and Caroline instantly ripped away from them. “Oh, oh please, _please,_ you gotta save my little girl…” She began.

Noah eyes instantly narrowed on the new figure and the glowing armband on his right arm, and realised that they didn’t send a human…

But another android.

His appearance seemed casual, damn near human in Noah’s books as he wore a semi-formal grey jacket, a white button up complimented with a black tie with an intricate pattern and dark jeans. He was an RK800 model, clearly evident with the badge mounted on his right breast with his serial number underneath. Although he stood rigid as Caroline latched onto him like a lifeline, his features were soft. Dark brown eyes complimented his fair complexion and his hair was sculpted perfectly, save for the single set of strands that hung loosely from his forehead.

He looked so human, but the ceiling blue LED on his head proved otherwise.

Noah grinned inwardly, CyberLife really knew how to style their androids...

“Wait…” Caroline choked out as the android stood there motionless, studying her, “You’re sending an android?” She froze for a second before turning on Noah and the other guard.

The guard acted before she could lash out, “Alright, ma’am. We need to go-”

“You can’t…” She turned to Noah with panicked eyes, “You can’t do that! You W-” The other guard already began to drag her away as her head snapped between the three men in the hall.

She thrashed as she was being dragged away, glaring back at the new Android and Noah who ran his hand through his hair in annoyance, “Why aren’t you sending a real person?” She pointed at the android, stressing the _‘person’_ aspect. Her wet eyes then fell on Noah, once filled with fear was now replaced with anger, “Don’t let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter!” She was finally dragged into the elevator, and before she let out a final cry, “KEEP IT AWAY!” Before the steel doors finally shut on her.

Noah let out a heavy sigh as he turned to look at the android, “My apologies about that. I’m Detective Noah Ren-” He extended his right hand.

“Noah Renwick, age 28, born in Westminster, London England,” the Android said as he then looked down at Noah’s extended hand, his LED circling a few times before he extended his own to shake the detective’s, “My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Noah’s lips pulled into a thin line, somewhat useless introducing one’s self to androids when they can run face scans.

“I bet my accent gave it away, huh?” Noah joked lightly letting his hand fall, before Connor caught it again, and inspected it.

“Your arm is a prosthetic,” Connor said, completely ignoring the remark, his dark eyes then trailed up Noah’s arm to the gunshot on his shoulder, “And you have also been shot by a .355 calibre bullet which appears to have severed some wires allow you to utilise your Digitus Secundus Manus and Digitus Medius.” He said as his LED began to swirl again.

“My wh...Nevermind.” Noah huffed as he reclaimed his hand, “It’s fine, I’ll have it replaced once this ordeal is over with.”

Connor nodded, “Yes, speaking of which, can you tell me where I may find Captain Allen?”

Noah attempted to flex his fingers again and nodded, “Follow me.”

As they walked down the hall, Connor’s eyes darted from one thing to the next, and ignoring the very pissed off voice of Captain Allen from the room in front of them, “Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?!” He snapped at the person on the other side of the call, “That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second.”

Noah paused at the mouth of the room and nodded towards the heavily armoured Captain, “There’s the man of the hour.”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in...just give the order!” Allen bellowed.

Connor nodded to Noah in thanks as he passed the threshold, and Noah crossed his arms and leaned against the open frame leading into the bedroom. Noah observed Allen hang up the cellphone in frustration, letting another swear tumble from his mouth. Connor stood there and clasped his arms behind his back as Allen walked over to the computer surveillance letting a muffled “I don’t believe this…” fall from his lips.

Noah watched the exchange, intrigue getting the better of him.

“Captain Allen?” Connor pressed, taking a step forward as the Captain turned his head in response, “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Allen turned away with a small shake of his head and remained silent for a few heartbeats, he pointed at the screen, “It’s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men and injured the detective on the scene-”

 _‘Well, not injured per se…’_ Noah mentally added.

“We could easily get it,” Allen continued, “But they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls…” He turned his attention back to Connor, “She falls.”

“Has it experience an emotional shock recently?” Connor asked, with a small tilt of the head.

Allen shook his head again, frustration clearly rising, “Listen, saving that kid is all that matters.” He approached Connor, standing a few inches away from his face, “So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.” His tone turned hostile as he then stormed past Connor, the android watching him leave. “If you need info, ask Detective Renwick here, he’s been dealing with this fucking thing.” The Captain called as he walked past Noah who straightened his position on the frame.

On cue, Noah walked over, “His name is Daniel, and he supposedly had a connection to the hostage, Emma.” He said crossing his arms.

“Do you know it’s model number?” Connor asked, scanning the room, his eyes falling on the empty gun case a few feet away.

“Unfortunately no, there is a tablet in Emma’s room but the film didn’t manage to capture its number.” Noah nodded towards the living room, “But whatever pissed him off really did him in. Killed the father, John Phillips and three DCPD as well as two SWAT.” Noah sighed, as Connor walked over to the gun case, “Not exactly sure what gun he used, either.”

Connor knelt overtop of the case, his eyes darting and inspecting the foam holding, “It is a MS853 Black Hawk,” he answered dully, “It has a capacity of seventeen rounds,” Connor looked back at Noah, who’s brows were now arched in surprise, “How many times was the father shot?”

“Three,” Noah responded automatically, “Three on the father, give or take two for each cop and the SWAT team, and one from me.”

“Three rounds left,” they said in unison.

Noah heaved a sigh, “Unless it has another clip on it then there should only be able to fire three more times.”

Connor nodded, “I’ll go and investigate further, thank you for the information.”

Noah smirked, “CyberLife has really gone full out with your model, haven’t they?”

Connor tilted his head, his strand of hair drifting with the gesture, “I am an advanced prototype structured to hunt deviants.”

Noah hummed in response, “This is the first time I’ve ever dealt with a supposed ‘Deviant’. Have you come across anything like this before?”

Connor shook his head, “No, this is my first ever mission, I am the successor to my predecessor. It failed to accomplish a series of missions and was deemed unfit for CyberLife’s ideals.” He then raised his head and looked directly at Noah, “I, however, will complete all tasks assigned to me without fault. It is what I am programmed to do.” Connor eyes then darted to the next piece of evidence, his feet carrying him away from the unsettled detective and their ominous conversation.

Noah furrowed his brow as the hairs on his arms rose once more, “Let’s see to it you do, then.”

 

It didn’t take Connor long to decipher exactly what happened. He was swiftly flowing from one room to the next and examining the father’s body when Noah received a phone call.

“Hello?” Noah answered, irritation lacing his voice.

“Hey, Noah,” An older voice greeted him, the sound of sirens faint on the other side of the phone.

“Hank,” Noah greeted casually, “What’s going on?”

Hank grunted, “The mother made it down safely with the SWAT guy, he’s heading back up now. Is that android almost done yet?”

Noah glanced over at Connor as he inspected the kitchen, “He's gathering information as we speak. Trying to find out what exactly happened to the android that went nuts. He’s pretty good at what he does, and is a looker too.” Noah grinned.

“You’re fuckin’ sick Renwick, y’know that?” Hank sighed on the other end, “Tell the fucking thing to hurry up, this bastard is teetering on the edge out here.”

“Sure thing, lieutenant-” Noah watched Connor stand up and make his way to the kitchen when a vicious gunshot rang out, causing everyone in the room to crouch to the floor, except for Connor that kept true to his destination.

“What the hell was that?!” Hank yelled.

“The damn android shot again…” Noah huffed, “Two more shots left.” He muttered to himself.

“Holy shit! Cover me while I evacuate him!” Noah heard the guard say as he dragged another fallen man away from the glass window.

“I gotta go, Hank.” Noah sighed, “I have to see if I can help Connor out in any way.”

“Connor?” Hank repeated.

“That’s the android,” Noah explained as he watched Connor pocket a pistol from one of the fallen cops.

Hank only hummed in response, “Noah, stay safe, alright?”

“Will do, I mean I already got shot, but-”

“You _what-”_

“Long story that I’ll explain over a drink at Jimmy’s tonight, I’ll need it.” Noah grinned.

“Right, be seeing you then.” And with that, Hank hung up. Pocketing his phone into his jacket, Noah glanced back over at the RK800 that was crouched in front of a pile of blue blood.

“Go away! All of you, go away-” Daniel cried from beyond the glass wall, “Or I’ll jump!”

They were losing precious time. The helicopters and their rigorous humming not only set Noah’s nerves on end, but he knew it must’ve been making the android anxious. Noah crouched down low to the ground and made his way over to Connor, making sure to stay out of the gun’s sights this time. “Listen-” He said casually, “I know that you’re supposed to be an advanced model, but every second counts out there to get Emma-”

Noah watched, confused, as Connor ran his fingers through the pile of blue blood, and gently lifted his digits to his mouth to lick the dark blue substance, and his LED began to spin slowly.

Noah was disgusted, to say the least.

“Y’know what…” Noah said slowly rising to his feet, his stomach churning slightly, “You do you-”

“It’s a PL600 model, serial number 369 911 047,” Connor said, rising to his feet with Noah, “It has been injured recently, a gunshot to the left shoulder.”

Noah glanced to his left and noticed the abandoned shoe that he guessed belonged to Emma. He bent down to pick it up, and immediately noted the fresh blood coating the bottom. Fear gently bubbled inside of him, “Be careful when you go out,” He said, showing the shoe to Connor, “That’s fresh blood, the hostage could be wounded.”

The android nodded, “Right, I believe I have acquired a suitable amount of information to peacefully persuade the PL600 to release the hostage.”

“Listen,” Noah sighed as he gently placed the shoe back, “That android is incredibly unstable, and as Captain Allen explained, it shoots at anything that moves.” He stood back up and adjusted the sleeves of his jacket as he did so, “Just be careful, and don’t get hurt.”

Connor’s blue LED began to circle once again as his blank stare seemed to be inspecting Noah, his rich chestnut eyes narrowed slightly,  “Detective, I am an android, I don’t feel pain.”

Noah shook his head with a gentle chuckle, “Fine, but don’t let CyberLife go chasing me for repair costs if anything is to happen to you.”

For a split second, Noah swore he saw the traces of a smile on Connor's lips, “Certainly, Detective Renwick.” With that, Connor pushed aside the curtain and stepped between the shattered glass pane, only to have the remaining glass around him stained blue as another gunshot erupted from its casing.

Noah swore violently as Connor’s blue blood splattered ruthlessly across the remaining windows, but Connor seemed unfazed, save for his torso jerking from the impact of the bullet and his once calm blue light on the side of his head turning into an angry red, similar to Daniel’s.

“Stay back!” Daniel yelled, his tone lacing panic, or as close to panic as an android’s voice box would allow.

“One shot left,” he muttered to himself as he saw Connor’s LED cycle back to blue.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!” Daniel said, taking a single step backwards.

Noah could see through the glass the heavy tear stains on Emma’s cheeks, illuminated by Detroit's nightlife around them, “No! No, please! I’m begging you!” She cried out, and Noah’s heart twisted at the tone of her plea.

Daniel shot a quick glance at her before he brought the pistol’s mouth to lie flat with her temple, and on reflex, Noah’s left hand shot back and wrapped around his own pistol and pulled it out. “Snipers are in position,” Noah heard from the earpiece on one of the SWAT members.

“Hi, Daniel,” Connor yelled over the hum of the helicopters, “My name is Connor.”

“How do you know my name?” Daniel asked, his voice quivering from the strain of yelling,

“I know a lot of things about you,” Connor replied calmly as he began to slowly approach, “I’ve come to get you out of this.” As he said that, the once gentle purr of the helicopter turned into an angry growl as one chopper swooped around the building, casting its lights on the Deviant and the negotiator, kicking up a series of the terrace furniture as it did so. “I know you’re angry, Daniel,” Connor continued.

Noah’s brow furrowed the slightest and the android’s attention briefly snapped to his left. And he slowly began to step towards the direction, “The hell is he…” Noah followed his line of concentration, and saw a fallen cop tucked away against the glass bannister, “Oh, _shit…”_ He breathed quietly.

“But you need to trust me, and let me help you,” Connor pressed, as he glanced down at the fallen cop, his scarlet blood illuminated by the flood lights on the helicopter.

“I don’t want your help!” Daniel cried, “Nobody can help me! All I want is for all of this to stop...I…” His voice clipped, “I just want all of this to stop.”

Noah grimaced, he sounded so wounded, so _real._ An actual man begging for all of it to go away…

It reminded him of his past, an event so strikingly similar. It sent a dampening chill down his spine despite the warm summer air.

Connor crouched down low towards the officer, “He’s losing blood,” He said, glancing back up at Daniel, “If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.”

Daniel’s once red light faded to a yellow, “All humans die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now?”

“I’m going to apply a tourniquet,” Connor responded calmly, turning the officer over on his back.

Another shot rang out and sparks ignited a few inches away from the synthetic skin of Connor’s hand, Noah, on command, trained his pistol’s sights on Daniel, his lips curling into a snarl.

“Don’t touch him!” Daniel bellowed and Connor froze for a heartbeat before gently pulling his hand away in caution, “Touch him, and I kill you!”

“You can’t kill me,” Connor responded blankly as he ripped off his tie, “I’m not alive.”

Noah let out a shaky breath he held deep within his lungs, the remark sending another harsh shiver down his spine. He straightened himself out, however, “No more shots left…” he muttered to himself.

“What’s happening?” A new voice sounded from Noah’s left.

Noah cast a quick glance, just enough to register that it was Captain Allen coming up to stand beside him. “There is still an officer alive on the balcony, Connor applied a tourniquet, so I believe the officer is stable.”

“It did _what?”_ Captain Allen’s voice projected disbelief.

Noah grinned in response, “He’s getting pretty close, made more progress than any of our other men.” Noah lowered his gun the slightest, “This android may just pull off a miracle.”

Captain allen grunted and poised his gun at Daniel, “CyberLife is now dishing out miracle workers, huh?”

“Seems like it,” Noah murmured as he watched Connor rise to his feet and begin his slow approach again.

“I know you and Emma were very close,” He pressed gently, “You think she betrayed you-but she’s done nothing wrong.”

“She lied to me…” Noah flinched as it almost sounded like a sob was coming from Daniel, “I thought she loved me...but I was wrong...she’s just like all the other humans.” He growled.

“Daniel, no…” Emma wept out quietly, just enough for Noah to hear over the chopper.

Connor froze, a few feet away from the hostage, hands still outstretched, “They were going to replace you and you became upset. Thats what happened, right?”

Daniel’s grip on the gun faltered slightly, “I thought I was part of the family,” the gun completely dropped from Emma’s skull. Noah let out a relieved sigh, as did Allen. “I thought I mattered…” He paused, before Daniel’s once solemn face contorted back into anger, “But I was just their toy,” he spat, “Something to throw away once you’re done with it…” His eyes began to dart around him, suddenly acknowledging the helicopter that hovered not far from him.

Connor took a single step forward, “Listen,” he said with such a gentle voice that it made even the tension in Noah alleviate slightly, “I know it’s not your fault. These emotions you’re feeling are just errors in your software.”

“No,” Daniel breathed out quietly, “It’s not my fault…” His yellow LED softly altered to blue, “I never wanted this...I loved them, you know...but I was nothing to them,” Emma let out a weak sob, closing her eyes off from the scene, “Just a slave to be ordered around!”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Allen growled as he adjusted his shoulders, and Noah winced at the bubbling cries falling from Emma’s fluttering chest.

Daniel then emitted a noise of frustration as his head snapped up towards the helicopter, “I can’t stand that noise anymore!” He lowered the gun from Emma’s head once again before training its sights on Connor, “Tell that helicopter to get out of here!”

Connor paused, before lifting his hand and making a rotating motion.

“The situation is under control,” Noah heard from Captain Allen’s earpiece, and he felt himself take in an easy breath. The helicopter and its flood lights quickly and promptly left the scene, it’s noise gradually fading out and was replaced by the distant sirens of the DCPD below.

“There, I did what you wanted,” Connor replied, his focus coming back to the android in front of him. “You have to trust me, Daniel,” Connor continued, “Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine.”

“I want everyone to leave,” Daniel stuttered out, “And I wanna car! When I’m outside the city, I’ll let her go!”

Connor shook his head, “That’s impossible, Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you won’t be hurt.”

“It’s stabilizing…” Noah let out a breathy chuckle, “Holy hell…”

“I don’t wanna die..” Daniel said quietly, a beg, a plea.

Connor raised his hands gently, almost as if he was trying to soothe Daniel, “You’re not going to die. We’re just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word.”

There was a long pause, and Noah could not only hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears but those of the SWAT team around him.

“Okay…” Daniel said quietly, “I trust you…”

Emma then was gently lowered, Daniel’s gaze never leaving Connor’s.

There was a stagnant silence, followed by Captain’s Allen’s harsh command.

“Neutralize the fucker.”

Noah rushed out just before the first sniper shot rang out, and another scream tore from Emma’s hoarse throat. The first bullet pierced through the underside of Daniel’s rib cage. His blue blood coating the tiles of the balcony in a few short seconds as the second bullet smashed into his left shoulder, sending Daniel staggering forwards. Noah vaulted over the fallen lounge chair and was at Emma’s side in a flash. “It’s okay kiddo,” he said as he pulled Emma up and into his arms, her cries were muffled by his jacket as he pressed her head into the fabric to shield her from the view. The final, and most lethal bullet found it’s home as it tore through Daniel’s jaw, sending a blue mist into the air, and Daniel, ultimately, to his knees.

“You lied to me, Connor,” he sounded betrayed, broken.

Noah shuddered. He sounded _human._

Daniel’s voice box then fizzed out, his final words ringing in the stagnant Detroit summer night, “You lied to me…”

Noah held Emma close, her broken sobs and tears being absorbed by his coat. He lifted his attention from Daniel to Connor who was already looking at him, his unknowingly gentle gaze studying Noah’s own cold steel.

“Well done, Connor,“ Noah said with a faint smile, “Where should I send the new tie?”

Connor then looked down at his torso, and the lack of black fabric tapering down his chest, “No new tie is necessary, Detective Renwick.” He lifted his head, “But I will let CyberLife know you offered.”

Noah chuckled as he walked closer, holding Emma a bit tighter as her white-knuckle grip held fast, “I don’t know how you did it, but you managed to save not only Emma, but that other officer as well,” he said, gesturing to the cop that was now being aided by approaching SWAT members, “Well done.”

Connor followed Noah’s line of sight, “It was simply part of my mission, Detective,” he brought his gaze back to Noah, “And I always accomplish my mission.” With that, Connor nodded to Noah, shot one last glance at the android that knelt in a pool of blue, and turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Noah watched him leave, the small smile on his face never faltering as he watched the light of the cyan armband and CyberLife symbol on the back of Connor’s jacket slipping away in the late summer night.

  
  


The elevator let out a soft _‘ding’_ as Noah walked out, hand in hand, with a now bandaged and tear free Emma. Although her cheeks were still flushed, she managed to keep her tears at bay as Noah walked her down the hall, and swiftly out of the apartment towards the swarm of blue and red lights.

It didn’t take them long to find Caroline, as Emma ripped her grip from Noah’s to run to her mother who sat on the back of the ambulance, wrapped tightly in an orange blanket. Their sobs of sheer happiness echoed louder than the sirens on the street.

Noah shoved his hands in his pockets, his middle and index finger not quite bending properly to fit into them, but it was enough. Caroline lifted her head and let out a thin, watery smile to convey a subtle _‘thank you’_

Noah returned it with a small smile of his own and a nod. And spun on his heel only to be greeted by another figure standing the same height as him and a heavy hand falling on his prosthetic shoulder.

“Glad to see you made it back in one piece,” Hank said, his shaggy grey hair shifting with the warm summer breeze that drifted through the streets.

Noah grinned, “Well, and here I thought you’d already be cleared out of here and down at Jimmy’s.”

“Nah,” Hank replied, taking his hand off Noah’s shoulder and scratching his beard in turn, “Figured I’d offer you a ride.”

“To and from the bar? How kind.”

“From? What, you think I’m gonna be drivin’ you home, too?” Hank chuckled.

Noah glanced back up at the top of the apartment complex, “With the amount I’m going to be drinking tonight, you should if you want me to get there alive.”

Hank chuckled and began to walk away, “Slow your roll, Renwick, you’re drinking as much as me and you’re only twenty-eight. Don’t want you to catch up to me and my drinking standards at your age.”

Noah shook his head and grinned, “Of course, Lieutenant.”

Noah shot one more glance over his shoulder at the daughter and mother, his own heart feeling a slight sting at the sight before he shook off the feeling and walked away. Leaving the memory of the first ever Deviant situation, and the memory on Connor, embedded in his mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Kicking off a new exercise!  
> There is a lot to learn about our young detective here, lots of juicy bits of angst and tragedy all wound up inside a 28 year old alcoholic. I hope you grow to love this dysfunctional man like I do.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Grey Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by : invention_ - Drxzzl_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4jVbTLrENQ)

 

 

It was a clear summer night in Detroit, the streets were alive, the sky was a gateway to the stars that blended in with the embers from the burning building.

The scent of smoke hung thick in the pure summer air as the flashing lights of Detroit’s fire, medical, and police departments littered the streets.

He was being held back by others as he inhaled the falling sparks from the crumbling building.

He heard the barking orders of discouragement from the blurred DCPD uniforms around him, and the desperate sobs seeping from the mother.

He couldn't stand the noise of a woman's anguish. He had heard it one too many times in his life.

In one swift movement, he broke free from the confines of his superiors and letting their roars fall on his deaf ears, ran inside. The wall of smoke hitting him instantly but caught on the wet cloth he held over his face. He already began to burn as the flames licked harshly on his black DCPD uniform and took advantage of the ebony fabric that covered him.

The smoke was dense, making it damn near impossible to make out anything from the fire that ate up the structure like a starved beast. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he found the young boy trapped in the corner of the burning building. It was rather easy to find him, not by sight, but by sound, as he followed the screams and sobs of terror and fear.

He placed the damp cloth over the child’s face, muttering reassuring words as he inhaled the smoke around them. Rather him than the child, he thought with a grim smirk of reassurance.

He picked up the boy and began the sprint back to safety, concern for the boy bubbled in his mind as he realised just how hot his uniform was getting, and just how much smoke the little boy inhaled from his cries of panic. The child didn't seem to mind, nor notice, as he wept into the damp cloth.

The building wouldn't last much longer, he knew that. Time was of the essence, and time was slipping away as he tried to find the entrance he came in from. The apartment was falling apart around them, and his eyes failing him as raging reds and oranges blurred together to form something akin to an abstract painting. It made the scene look beautiful, despite the circumstance. The entrance appeared before them through the blurred flames and collapsing wood. Just when he thought the child had a chance to make it out did a sickening crack and an abundance of screams meet his ears. And just as he and the child reached the entrance that he once entered from, did it collapse before their eyes. Upon instinct, he turned his back, shielding the child and allowing the flurry of embers to pepper his kevlar vest, and the scared scream of the child to echo in his ears.

Instincts kicked in. _Find a new escape route_ that long lost voice surfaced to his mind once again. He needed to get the child out and back to his mother. It was his mission.

And he _always_ accomplished his mission.

He scanned his surroundings, holding the child’s tears close to his chest. It was through a break in the paint strokes of fire did he see a window frame gently kissed by embers towards the left of the building.

He ran, holding the child close and muttering smokey words of reassurance. He let out a roar before they even made it to the window to alert the other helpers outside, and they arrived in an instant, after all, they were hovering around the building for this purpose.

The boy went through first, as he saw him fall out into the cool night air and into the welcoming arms of the other DCPD officers.

He was supposed to go next before another sicking crack split through the building.

He blinked and the window was gone, as was his breathing, as smoke plumed in a thick black blanket, spitting red and orange sparks in his face.

He recoiled, a small cry escaping from his panicked lips. He wiped off the remnants of the flames with his scorching hands, and through tear-filled eyes, he searched his limited area once again.

He ran. It was what he was good at, running away, or to, danger without a second thought. His body was used to it, although his failing lungs proved to be a limitation.

Another crack, another round of screams muffled by the roar of the flames, another shuddering cough escaping from his lips.

He circled around and around, his breaths coming up short as panic began to set in. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while, and it reminded him how much he hated it. His filmed eyes running a never-ending movie of orange and red as it blended together around him.

_He wanted out._

Then, a fleeting glimpse of purple. A spot of cold against the warm. He ran.

But fate was cruel, and death wanted to meet him again after escaping him one too many times.

It was a small crack, a whine from the weak wood that he didn’t notice. It landed on his outstretched arm that so desperately wanted to latch onto the windowsill and pull him to freedom. It pinned him with its flaming fangs.

At first, he didn’t feel anything, almost as if time halted, froze. The roaring flames and cries of the victims outside became muffled, quiet. It was peaceful.

He heard his own heartbeat against his chest, and in his ears. And then he felt it grow faster, faster, faster.

The noises resurfaced tenfold, almost like he was submerging from the roaring sea.

It took him a moment to register the howl of pain was coming from his own smoke filled lungs as the fangs locked onto him and began to consume.

It bit, licked, and tore apart his right arm.

He collapsed to his knees and coughed, and moaned, and cried.

His vision failed him and reds, and oranges and tears flickered before him between the black dots.

It felt like he was pinned for hours. But the fire consumed his rotting arm in a minute or less.

He thought death had finally come for him, judging by the hand falling on his left shoulder and the fallen piece of wood being shifted by the other like it was nothing.

Then he moved, and his body and lips shook with anguish. His left arm, the one that had yet to be eaten, was flung over death’s shoulder.

But he noticed something before his tear-filled eyes were finally washed away by darkness.

No one ever told him death had a blue LED on the side of its head.

 

 

**Date:**

**Sept 7th, 2038**

**Time:**

**AM 7:37:18**

He awoke with a lurch and a gasp as the growl of thunder merely turned into a mute whimper as the gentle autumn rain began to fall in Detroit. He coughed as the memory of smoke filled his lungs and was instantly relieved when he realised it didn’t burn his time. It took him a second to place where he was and was relieved by the lack of flames that peppered his features. But once he realised he was safe, he took a deep, calming breath. Noah ran his hands down his face, his stiff index and middle finger catching on his sharp features and faint scars that dotted his face is sparse patches. Barely unnoticeable, thankfully, but there all the same.

The feeling on his skin sent a dull reminder about what the day held. _‘Right,’_ he mused to himself as he glanced down at his right arm, and felt his rapid heartbeat begin to slow, _‘the new arm should be in today…’_

He did manage to get a free repair from CyberLife, their ‘repair’ being a completely new model arm to replace the old one he lost back in back 2035. He was grateful, to say the least, he found his prosthetic would always seize upon doing simple tasks such as writing for extended periods of time or playing the piano which he had to give up after the accident. He rubbed his eyes once again, removing the film of tears that coated them. He hated that dream and how real it felt. Always reliving either that or the countless other nightmares he wished were fiction in his mind.

He reached for his phone, blinking away the sleep and post-trauma tears that didn’t want to leave. Glancing at the time, he let out a dissatisfied grunt. He only got home four hours ago after staying at the precinct to try and figure out why the hell more and more androids were taking the lives of their owners.

Tossing his phone aside, Noah rolled his prosthetic shoulder, feeling it click like it does every morning, but this time he was greeted by a dull pain as the broken wires sent a dull throb through the joints where the prosthetic socket met his skin.

Glancing out his bay window that was streaked with rain and distorted the view of downtown Detroit, Noah had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

 

 

He exited the cab just as the downpour ended, and the puddles on the pavement rippled occasionally with the aftermath of the storm. He opted for the automatized vehicle, considering that the roads were too slippery for his precious sportbike and that the rain was lashing like whips a few minutes earlier.

Pulling his DCPD hoodie up over his curls to prepare himself from the rain, he tapped his phone onto the electric pad for payment, and a feminine voice responded with ‘Thank you, have a great day.’  

Stepping out into Greektown was refreshing, as the scent of petrichor drifted faintly in the air from the Henry Ford park a few steps away. The green leaves on the trees gently flipping with the breeze, indicating that another storm was on its way. Noah breathed in deeply as the sound of wet tires slapping on the pavement indicated that his cab had left, leaving him, and a few figures wandering the plaza.

He crossed the street, his shoes connecting to the sodden concrete with quiet steps. The plaza was near empty, and the noises of business that Noah was used to was muted, as the shuffling of wet feet and the faint gurgling of water coming from the Arnold Brook fountain was the only thing that greeted him.

It wasn’t hard to find the CyberLife store considering it’s brilliant blue hues of the billboard reflected off the puddles and tinged the plaza in a delicate cyan. It acted as a beacon to Noah as he made his way to the glass walls that had countless androids of varying models standing at attention on display. He paused to stare at the vacant, inactive eyes. A dampening shiver shot up his spine, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the rain or the unmoving bodies that were poised in front of him. Noah dragged his gaze away and opted to look at the space around the storefront, admiring the immaculate work as both WR600 and WG100 models swept the already falling leaves and picked up the rubbish from every nook and cranny in the plaza.

Noah pulled his hood off as the glass doors slid open, and gentle music hovered in the air of the pristine shop. He squinted against the store’s stark tile floors and brilliantly lit roof as his eyes had to adjust from dreary grey to dazzling silver and blue.

The store was vacant, well, vacant of anything with real skin as countless android models stood on podiums with hollow stares. Noah shuddered. He didn’t mind androids, but the ones that had yet to be registered and attuned to society made the hairs on the back on his neck rise. It felt wrong, incredibly inhumane to see the far too realistic androids on display. But something always itched at the back of his mind, despite the fact that CyberLife near perfected the human anatomy and expressions for the androids, there was always something off. Whether it was the absent blinking or the way the smiles seemed a bit too forced, they were always missing something.

But now, he didn’t know. The expressions that Daniel produced back in August seemed so real, and the gentle voice of the RK800, Connor, seemed genuine. Like he _wanted_  to save the hostage, that it _wasn’t_ just a mission he was accomplishing, that he _cared._

But, then again, CyberLife was getting better at their coding.

“Good morning, sir,” Noah turned his attention to the ST300 model behind the crescent counter, one of the forced smiles Noah was familiar with was painted on her face, “How can I help you today?”

Flashing a welcoming smile, Noah walked over to her, “I’m here to attune a new prosthetic, I received a notification that it’s today?”

The clerk’s LED flashed blue, “Certainly, name?”

Noah went through the whole procedure, giving out his basic information from birthday to full name. It didn’t take long before the clerk replicated the expression on his face, a soft smile, one not too forced, surfaced on her face, “Right this way, Mr. Renwick.”

As they left the counter, another model, identical to the clerk escorting Noah, took her place and stood rigidly at the counter.

They walked down a small hall, Noah’s wet shoes squeaking slightly against the clean tile, while the ST300’s heels clacked rhythmically in turn. Silence filled between them, he never exactly knew how to start a conversation with an android, especially not one outside the Eden Club. It felt forced, awkward, unnatural, even though he desperately wanted to know what happened in their heads, whether it was more than just wires and circuits-

Noah’s train of thought was cut short by an audible beep, as his escort placed her palm on a scanner, and deactivated her synthetic skin to reveal the smooth, pale plastic. The texture identical to his own right arm. The scan ringed acceptance and the white door slid open,  the model turned to him, “It will be the second door on your left, Mr. Renwick.”

Noah flashed a toothed smile, “Thank you.”

She let out a short bow and stepped to the side, allowing Noah entrance.

He walked down the corridor,  he was familiar with the hall as he has been here many times before for countless tune-ups and repairs for his arm. After a few short steps, he stood in front of the sterile white doors that parted for him immediately.

He was met with a small, well-lit room. Along the left wall was a plethora of tools varying in size and simplicity, while on the right, nestled into the upper corner was a bed, and adjacent to it was a white desk with a glass wall computer displaying a variety of Noah’s past reports, and most frequent incident.

There was a figure sitting in the chair, his yellow LED blinking for a few moments before he swivelled in the rolling chair to look at Noah, his gentle blue eyes lit up at the sight of him. His white coat had the staple MP600 inked black on his right breast and a dazzling toothed smile, “Back again so soon, Mr. Renwick!” The android greeted with a chuckle, “I was just reading up on your report for your new arm.”

Noah shook his head with a chuckle, “Yeah, I’m back again already,” he greeted the Android as he took a seat on the bed, “’Back again so soon,’” Noah mimicked with a laugh, “Since when did they program you to become so snarky, Jacob?” He quipped back.

“It was an update specifically designed to serve you, Mr. Renwick, special orders straight from CyberLife,” Jacob’s lips closed over his teeth, but continued to smile, a bit more relaxed.

Noah let out a genuine laugh, “Well they did a great job, but they still never seem to correct the request for you to call me Noah.”

“My apologies, Mr. Re-” Jacob paused as he glanced back at the computer, “Noah,” he turned back to his patient, “So, your new prosthetic arm came in. They based it off of an AC700 model this time, a newer athletic design. CyberLife took into consideration your job as a detective and figured that this was the best match.” Jacob slid the screen over to Noah and expanded it, showing him all of the components. It definitely looked nicer than his current one, and definitely more human-like as it had incredible muscle definition and almost identical anatomy points. His current model was decent, but his forearm was a bit too large and bulky as was his shoulder. “You can now lift about 60 pounds with this model compared to the 40 pounds beforehand, and it’s much lighter and more durable.”

“Even more durable? This arm,” he wiggled his prosthetic, “Managed to catch a bullet halfway through and you’re telling me this thing is even more durable than _that?”_ Noah ended with a chuckle of disbelief.

“Indeed, this time a bullet should only dent it.” Jacob made the screen smaller and slid it back over to the desk, “Of course, that feature is specially tailored to you. Regular AC700 model lacks that ability.”

Noah whistled, “Wow, CyberLife really wants to make up for the incident, huh?”

Jacob nodded, “But of course, we androids are meant to serve you, not harm you.” His LED faded to yellow.

“You harm me all the time,” Noah said blandly with a smile.

“Unintentionally,” Jacob responded instantly, “Besides, I’m made to make you better, it is my function.”

Noah shook his head and let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, and you do it better than most doctors I know.”

Jacob’s LED then began to flash yellow, “Some individuals disagree,” He looked to Noah, “But you don’t.” He then rolled over to a table along the left wall, underneath the series of tools and grabbed a long, white box with cyan borders.

Noah glanced up and met his eyes, “Androids have saved my life more than any human has, so why should I treat them less than those who leave their own kind behind?”

Jacob froze halfway to Noah, “That is...true.” He paused as his LED stayed yellow before slowly fading back to blue, “You’re my favourite client, you know that, Noah?”

“I sure hope so with the way you talk to me.”

Jacob grinned once again, setting the box next to Noah on the bed, “Now, let’s get that arm off of you.”

It was rare for Noah to be seen without his jacket and hoodie on, and for obvious reasons. Jacob’s eyes fell first onto his prosthetic, then onto his left arm that was littered with tiny circular scars. Noah followed his gaze, and a frown set on his face, “I prefer not to talk about it…” he muttered quietly, and Jacob let out an understanding nod.

It was a short yet painful process as Jacob dislocated Noah’s prosthetic, the procedure sending a small shock throughout Noah’s body.

It felt odd having the bulky weight gone from his right side, and even more odd to look at his shoulder joint and see disconnected wires and plugs. However, the most unsettling thing was the quiet beeping he heard coming from inside his head, as the reflex receptor tacked onto his brain was emitting the noise, a signal that something was missing or in need of maintenance. Helpful, but annoying all the same.

The beeping got irritating fast, but it wasn’t long before Jacob unboxed his new arm and connected it to the wires, then the socket.

“Okay,” Jacob said, rolling away on the chair back to the computer, “Time to begin calibration.”

This was Noah’s least favourite part, as each time he flexed a finger a small shock, nothing painful, rattled his body.

Before long, the arm was on and functioning flawlessly and Noah was back into his hoodie and jacket in an instant. Jacob was right, the arm was significantly lighter and even more receptive to his commands. But the thing that made Noah most happy was when he rolled his shoulder socket to find no clicks, only a smooth motion. “This is fantastic,” Noah smiled, “I’m kinda glad I got shot now.”

Jacob shook his head, “It will be more difficult for it to get destroyed, but don’t actively seek to prove me wrong.” He slid a piece of paper over to Noah, “This is the warranty, you have five years to ruin it.”

Noah took the paper with his new prosthetic, a giddy smile on his face when his index and middle finger responded, “And there is no fee at all?”

Jacob shook his head, “None, CyberLife has it covered.”

Noah let out a sigh of content, “Good, I finished paying off the old one last year. Hate to climb into that again.”

And android nodded, “I bet, but I believe that’s it. You’re done.”

Noah stood up from the bed and flexed the arm, moving it in different directions and feeling significantly lighter. “You’re the best, Jacob.”

The android grinned. “I appreciate that, but, as much as I appreciate your company, Noah, I don’t want to see you back here again in a while, got it?”

The detective grinned, “We’ll see.”

 

 

He exited the Cyberlife store, waving farewell to one of the ST300 clerks at the counter, she mimicked his gesture with a soft-spoken voice, “Thank you for your time, please come again.”

When he exited the store the grey clouds still coated the sky, gradually growing heavier, darker. Glancing up, Noah felt a raindrop hit his cheek as a fresh storm was on its way. He flipped his hood up once again and cast his gaze out towards the plaza. Some of the cleaning androids were tucked away in the standby stop specifically for androids, their eyes pointed forwards, unmoving. While the sparse few that continued to clean paused their work to glance up at the sky and hesitantly held their palms up to the sky to catch the raindrops in sheer curiosity. Noah watched them as the rain shifted from gentle drips to a constant stream, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the androids, and the androids couldn’t tear their eyes away from nature.

It was the sound of wheels on wet concrete that snapped Noah out of his trance as a familiar man was being pushed by another in the rain. The figure escorting the older man in the chair held an umbrella in one hand and almost appeared to be struggling.

Noah grinned from ear to ear, “Now _that’s_ a face I haven’t seen in a while,” he called out in the storm, and both figures stopped to look at him.

The elderly man chuckled, “Noah?” His voice ended in a chuckle disbelief as Noah walked over and glanced at the other figure as his cyan LED began to circle.

“It’s been quite a while, Mr. Manfred,” Noah said walking over and plucking the umbrella from the occupied Android and held it over the two, letting the rain spit against his hood, “Markus,” he greeted with a smile.

The android returned a grin, “Mr. Renwick,” He responded just as polite, his jade eyes reflecting appreciation at the gesture.

“What brings you two out here in the middle of a storm?” Noah asked looking back at Carl Manfred, the elderly man let out a dry laugh.

“Markus and I were just grabbing some paints from Bellini’s, and I should ask you the same thing, Noah,” he said, nodding towards the detective.

“Oh!” Noah swapped the umbrella to his other hand to show the two his new prosthetic, “Got in an accident back in August,” Carl’s hands then gently wrapped around Noah’s plastic one to inspect it, “A rogue android took a young girl hostage and I got a bit too curious in a tense situation.”

Markus hummed at the remark, “It ruined your old prosthetic?” He asked as his LED continued to circle, most likely scanning Noah’s arm.

“Yeah, the bullet got lodged halfway through, I’m just grateful it wasn’t my real arm. Long story short, however, CyberLife took it upon themselves to replace it and I wasn’t gonna complain.”

Letting out a grunt, Carl lowered Noah’s hand, “You had that prosthetic for a while anyway, it was about time you had it replaced.”

“I agree,” Noah said with a sigh.

“It’s a good model,” Markus said, looking back at Noah, “Looks like it has some aspects that are custom made.”

“That they are, CyberLife really wanted to make it up to me, it seems.” Noah looked up at the sky as the rain began to come down harder.

Carl also appeared to notice, “How about we head over to St. Clair’s, the cafe on the other side of the plaza. I’m curious about the hostage situation if you wouldn’t mind sharing, Noah. And It’d get you out of the rain.”

“I too am a bit curious,” Markus said glancing down at Carl, “We saw it on the news, as well as that other android that saved the hostage.

Noah hummed as the memory of Connor surfaced to his mind, “I’d be honoured,” he said with a smile and gestured with his hand towards the cafe. Carl nodded once to Noah, then to Markus, and they walked towards the building, Noah walking beside them, shielding them from the rain, and headed towards the vibrant storefront that acted a beacon in the storm.

The cafe was small and vacant, perfect for their small reunion among the three. The scent of vanilla and roasted coffee beans immediately greeted them upon entrance, the smell warming Noah from the inside as he breathed in heavily with a gentle smile on his face.

They seated themselves at a small table before Markus promptly offered to grab their beverages from them, which both Noah and Carl thanked him for.

Once he was out of earshot, Noah leaned in on the table, “Carl,” He said in a murmur, “I understand that Markus has no violent tendencies, but ever since that hostage situation in August, more and more androids are starting to turn violent and-”

Carl held up a hand and Noah’s words died off instantly, “I appreciate your concern, Noah, but Markus wouldn’t hurt anyone, let alone anything.” Noah’s gaze flickered over Carl’s shoulder to look at Markus, he had a faint smile on his face as he scanned the quaint coffee shop, he appeared to be admiring the industrial aesthetics of the shop.

Sighing, Noah leaned back in the chair, “I know he wouldn’t,” he muttered, “Kamski made him special for you, but he also made all of these other androids-”

“You are correct,” Carl interjected once again with a smile, “But Markus was specially programmed for me, Kamski’s one of a kind code. You know he isn’t like the other’s, Noah.”

Noah pulled his lips into a thin line and nodded, “Right,” his thin lips pulled upwards and wiggled a finger in the direction of Carl, “But if he shows any signs of-”

“You’ll be the first person I call.”

Noah nodded, “Good,” he dropped his hand and glanced once more at Markus, “You still teaching him all of that artsy stuff?”

Carl nodded, “He’s become quite talented at piano, taught him without letting him search databases, it was all natural.”

Noah’s brows shot up at the remark and his lips parted in faint disbelief, “All of it?”

“All of it,” Carl echoed as he chuckled at Noah’s expression, “The same way I taught you.” He cleared his throat with a smile, “Speaking of which, have you practised at all?”

Noah felt a faint heat rise to his face and he glanced away, “I stopped playing after the accident,” he muttered, “My fingers were too stiff for them to flow properly.”

The elderly man hummed at the remark, “Well, hopefully, you can pick it up again with that new prosthetic, you played very well.”

Nostalgia flashed behind Noah’s lidded eyes, the clear memories on his youth playing in his mind, the aged scent of the piano sheets on paper rather than a screen, the ivory beneath his fingertips, the sound of his mother’s applause…

“You taught me without letting my mother pay a penny,” Noah glanced up at his old mentor, “And I could never pay you back for that.”

Carl smiled, genuinely, “I knew what situation you and your mother were in, and besides, I saw the potential in your eyes.” He paused as he glanced down at the wooden table to inspect the markings on the stained wood, “Even when you dealt with your...issues,” he paused to cast a quick glance at Noah, whose face then fell the slightest, “I’d knew you’d climb out of it. That hole you were forced in.”

Noah glanced down at his left arm and ran his prosthetic thumb over the material of his jacket, wiping off some rain that laid on top, but it was underneath his jacket and hoodie that he was consoling. The circular scars on his arms, the needle marks and cigarette burns from his youth, “Not all of them were from me…” he said quietly. His voice clipping the slightest.

“I know,” Carl’s calm voice met his ears, “I’m...sorry for bringing it up. I know you don’t like talking about it.”

A flicker of a smile pulled on Noah’s lips, then disappeared just as fast, “It’s alright, it’s behind me now.”  Noah’s head shot up at the sound of approaching footsteps, as Markus approached with a gentle smile on his face.

“Two cups of tea with honey, correct?” He asked, setting down the two steaming beverages and taking a seat next to Noah.

He cleared his throat, pushing the nostalgia back down, “Yeah, thanks, Markus.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Ren-” Noah interrupted with a loud grunt, and both Markus and Carl chuckled, “Sorry, Noah.”

Noah nodded and sipped on the beverage, finally lifting his eyes to meet the elderly man before him, his face, albeit aged, was gentle and knowing, and reflected a look of appreciation. Noah mimicked it, as the rain gently rolled down the window behind them.

Together, the three individuals shared a long conversation, sitting through not one cup of tea, but two as the flow of conversation was unceasing, ranging from the hostage situation Markus was curious about, to the android’s piano lessons, and even painting tactics. Laughs were shared as Carl resurfaced Noah’s old, and happier, days of youth, even putting a grin on Markus’s face.

Noah had never interacted much with the android other than the casual hello whenever he visited Carl at his home for the fleeting moments in the past. But after their long exchange, Noah realised Carl was right.

Markus _was_ different, From his views, to even forming his own opinions and rebuttals to the countless topics that arose between the three of them. Noah enjoyed his company, hell, he even wanted to stay longer but the sound of his phone going off cut their conversation short.

“Ah crap,” Noah huffed as he set down his cup of tea and watched the caller’s number blink on his phone. He knew the number, and it was odd for the DCPD to call him on his day off. “I gotta take this, excuse me,” Noah said, dipping his head to both Carl and Markus who nodded with understanding. Taking his leave, Noah exited the small coffee joint and into the rainy plaza, swiftly answering the call.

“Hello?” He sighed.

“Good afternoon, Detective Renwick,” the familiar feminine voice of the DCPD’s PM700 model greeted him, “We have received a report of some suspicious activity in one of the neighbourhoods located near you-” Noah groaned inwardly, as he already had an idea on where he was going to visit. “Please head to 4203 in the northern sector of Corktown to investigate.”

Noah sighed heavily, “Sure thing, on my way now.”

“Thank you, Detective Renwick, stay safe.” And after the final syllable uttered from her lips, the line went dead. Noah shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran a heavy hand over his fatigued eyes. The lack of sleep on top of an early morning was starting to catch up with him, and the rainy weather didn’t help his cause at all.

Spinning on his heel, Noah walked back into the cafe with a set frown on his face. ”I got a call, I, unfortunately, have to take my leave,” he sighed, watching not only Carl’s face fall but Markus’s too.

“That’s alright,” Carl said, setting down his now empty cup of tea, “We should get going too while my inspiration is still here.” He let out a dry chuckle.

“It was a pleasure to see you again, Carl,” Noah said, extending and shaking the elderly man’s hand, “And you too, Markus,” Noah then turned to the Android and held out his hand. Markus froze for a few heartbeats before he hesitantly shook Noah’s hand.

“Likewise, Noah. Hopefully we can meet again soon,” Markus let out a genuine smile.

Noah couldn’t help but mimic it, “Yes, I’d be nice for us to get together again sometime soon.”

“Actually, Noah, before you go,” Carl interject, addressing Noah but turning to Markus, “Can you grab an invitation for him, Markus?”

“Of course, Carl,” Markus then stood up and approached the back of Carl’s wheelchair, bending down to retrieve a letter from the bag hanging off one of the handles.

“It would be a pleasure if you could make it to an art gala hosted in my name, Noah,” Carl said as Markus passed the envelope to Noah, who took it with his jaw slackened and lips parted in a stunned shock, “You would be one of the only people I’d actually want there, the rest are just greedy bastards that want money. It would be great if you could make it.”

“I-I…” Noah let out a stuttered laugh, “I’d be honoured too, Carl, thank you.”

Markus turned back to Carl with a smile, “It’s on November 5th, it’s going to be a rather large gathering, but if I recall you thrive in that environment.” Carl said, the remark letting another soft laugh escape from Markus of all individuals.

Noah grinned as he felt a faint heat rise to his face once again, “I definitely don’t mind them, if that’s what you're implying.” He cleared his throat, “I’ll definitely make it, I’ll book the day off too to ensure it. Thank you, sincerely, Carl.”

“It’s my pleasure, Noah. And don’t be a stranger, my door is, and always will be, open for you.”

Noah nodded, feeling a warmth kindle in his chest at the words, words he hasn’t heard in a long, long time. “I better get going, always a pleasure, Carl, Markus,” waving his hand in farewell and his company reflecting it, Noah backed out into the plaza, flipped up his hood, and made his way to the street to hail a cab.

 

 

The ride to Corktown wasn’t long at all, Noah could’ve even walked it if it wasn’t for the torrential downpour occurring outside. The rain slapped against the roof of the cab and lashed at the windows, the beads of water streaking down the glass and mulling the view of the downtown streets of Detroit. Noah rested his head in his hand, watching the blurry city roll by.

He always enjoyed rainy days, whether it was because it reminded him of his old home back in England, or because it made the ever busy boulevards of Detroit bare and ghost-quiet.

The cab came to a slow halt, and it lead exactly to where Noah expected. He let out a heavy sigh, it would be the third time he dealt with Todd Williams in the last three weeks, any more and Noah would just cave and get a warrant to inspect his house.

“You have arrived at your destination,” The feminine voice in the cab said softly, drowned out slightly because of the rain’s ruthless downfall.

“Standby,” Noah grumbled in irritation as he dropped his phone onto the pay podium and he got out of the automated vehicle, flipping up his damp hood once again.

“Standby initiated. The taxi will automatically depart in ten minutes.”

Noah dug down the front of his hoodie and pulled out the DCPD badge he had attached to a steel chain around his neck. He let it dangle loosely in front of him as he inspected the familiar, and unfortunately nostalgic, neighbourhood.

The buildings were the same, worn down plaster and broken wood that begged for a repair or renovation. Left abandoned or uncared for as long as he could remember. Chain-link fences encased the wild, untamed grass that hadn’t been cut in months -let alone seasons- and began to slip under the metal cage and infest the cracks in the sidewalks. The rain only made the neighbourhood even more miserable, dowsing every rare speck of colour in washed-out hues.

The curtain shifting slightly in the William’s household caught his attention, straightening his shoulders, Noah climbed the chipped brick steps to the worn front porch. Faint, agitated muttering could be heard from beyond the thin wooden door, the voice of none other than Todd Williams met Noah’s ears as he pulled down his hood and shook his black bedhead.

His prosthetic knuckles connected to the hollow wood and the muttering fell silent as heavy footsteps took its place. The door opened swiftly, revealing the grungy man that Noah was getting to know better and better.

Noah knew the signs of Red Ice better than anyone, and Todd, although he tried to hide the symptoms, could mask it from Noah’s attuned eyes.

He was a bigger man, rather obvious from his stature, and his oily black hair was pushed back off of his head making his bloodshot eyes even more noticeable. He was paler compared to the last time Noah saw him, and his once slightly maintained facial hair was now dishevelled as the small black hairs on his chin skewed in different directions.

The man cleared his throat, “Detective Renwick,” he sniffed, “What brings you back here?”

A fake smile flashed for a brief moment on Noah’s face then vanished, “I’d like to ask you the same thing, Mr. Williams,” Noah crossed his arms over his chest, “We received a call about suspicious activity, care to tell me about it?”

Todd Williams clenched and unclenched his jaw, “I have no idea, Detective,” he grumbled, “People here are nosey about anything,” he blinked his watery, inflamed gaze, “Maybe they should learn to mind their own damn business,” the man growled.

Noah’s eyes narrowed, first the bloodshot eyes, then the anger, the next steps were the sweat, sudden bursts of energy, heightened violence, unpredictable anger, then the desire to take more. Noah had it all calculated, right down to the seconds. “Usually people only call when they believe there is a risk for their, or someone else's safety,” Noah said back, his own voice hinting a slight animosity, “Is there a reason I should believe that you are endangering others, Williams?”

Noah noted the way Todd’s fingers twitched, and the slightly sway from one foot to the other, “None, Detective,” he said through clenched teeth.

Noah hummed as his gaze flickered over Todd’s shoulders and into the dirtied home. Even from here Noah could see the empty pizza boxes and crushed beer cans litter across every surface of the house, “If I recall, didn’t you have an android, Mr. Williams?”

Todd scrunched up his nose, “I did,” he paused as he looked past Noah and towards the road, “It got hit by a car.”

Noah’s brows furrowed as he let out a small chuckle of disbelief, “It got hit,” he paused as his eyes narrowed, “By a _car?”_ He stressed.

Todd nodded, “It was playing with-” he paused, catching himself on a detail that Noah was about to hop on.

But then, there was a noise. An ever so quiet creak that Noah’s ears picked up through the rain slapping against the decaying roof over the porch. Noah’s eyes shot beyond the door, past the frozen Todd Williams, to meet with the gaze of a little girl, eyes blown wide.

“A-Alice,” Todd said suddenly turning around on a dime, his voice clipped and died off as if he was trying to form words that didn’t want to fall from his dry tongue.

“Hello there,” Noah quietly greeted the little girl, her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her innocent brown eyes were filled with shock and fear. As she looked at Noah, she pulled her stuffed fox closer to her.

“Alice, why don’t you come say hi to Detective Renwick?” Todd said with a small nervous chuckle on the last syllable.

The little girl, whom Noah presumed was Alice, nodded weakly then walked down the stairs, and to the door. Todd stepped aside to let her pass as she stood in front of Noah, her soft brown eyes not meeting Noah’s own silver that softened.

Noah sighed, and took to a knee in front of her, “Hello, Alice,” he greeted calmly, “How are you?”

“Good,” She responded a bit too quietly for Noah’s liking.

Noah paused for a few heartbeats, giving Alice more time to elaborate, but no words fell from her mouth. Noah cleared his throat, “Your father,” Noah quickly glanced up at Todd, then back down to her, “Told me your Android got hit by a car, how exactly did that happen?”

Alice pulled her fox closer to her, “We were playing,” she said, her voice almost a whisper.

“They were playing catch,” Todd elaborated, “Alice threw the ball a bit too far and Kara,” Noah saw Alice flinch at the Androids name, and the hairs on his arm rose at the action, “Went to go retrieve it from the road, it didn’t look both ways and got hit.” Todd’s hand then fell on Alice’s shoulder, “Isn’t that right, Alice?”

The little girl only nodded, and Noah ground his teeth together. He knew these gestures, the fake affection, the manipulation. The circular scars on his arm began to itch.

“That is, unfortunate,” Noah sighed, “Do you miss her?” He asked Alice, who nodded with a bit more enthusiasm.

“It’s being repaired as we speak,” Todd added, “It’ll be back soon.”

Noah hummed as he glanced up at Todd, who now began to sweat, “You okay there, Mr. Williams?” Noah scrutinized through clenched teeth. He was only a few more heartbeats away before he was going to inspect the house without the warrant and take the risk of being penalized at the precinct.

“I’m fine,” Todd’s voice quivered slightly, “Just a bit under the weather, it’s probably a cold,” He replied, wiping a bead of sweat away with the back of his hand.

Noah hummed, and turned his attention back to Alice, “Well, if your father is sick, you should stay away from him so you don’t catch it too, okay?” Noah flashed a small smile at her, and she nodded. He noticed the way Todd’s grip tense a bit more on her shoulder. Noah rose to his feet, to glare at Todd, his eyes filled with a smouldering hatred just waiting to turn into flames, “This is your final warning, Mr. Williams. One more call of suspicious activity and I’m getting a warrant.”

Todd paled considerably, “Understood, Detective,” He murmured under his breath.

“Alice,” He said, looking back down at her, and she brought her gaze to meet his for the first time. A watery film was over her eyes, and Noah’s heart clenched, “If anything happens, and if your father falls _really ill,”_ he stressed, hoping she’d understand, “You know who to call.” The little girl dropped her gaze and nodded.

Todd then ushered Alice inside, Noah met her gentle chestnut gaze before the chipped wooden door cut off their stares, and the rain echoed off the roof above him.

Clenching his fist in anger, Noah spun on his heel, pulled up his hood, and began this trek back to the cab.

He felt something burning in his back, the pleading stare of Alice Williams digging into his skin, burning through the summer rain that fell in Detroit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, back again with a new chapter and some amazing feedback from you awesome readers!  
> I want to begin by thanking each and every one of you that have left Kudos or comments on the work! I appreciate it more than you know!  
> Took a bit more time with this chapter as I wanted to take advantage of the 2 months in between the August hostage situation to when the gameplay starts off again in November!  
> Next chapter, however, we'll be back onto the game storyline!
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing day, and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
